AH! It's A Wonderful Cat Life
by Dreamwalker20
Summary: All of your Homestuck Characters, but cats! Requests Accepted.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Welcome To Cat!stuck, Where your favorite characters are cats! Please Keep This Rated K And no Yaoi or Yuri * See Bio* I Will Gladly Accept Constructive Critism and Reviews. I'll Take in a few pairings as well . Please Note that this IS my first fanfiction. I Can't update fast until Summer (June 5) I will accept Warrior inspired Cat!Stuck**

**-Dreamwalker20**


	2. Chapter 2: Through Nepeta's Eyes

**Chapter 1: Through Nepeta's eyes**

Loud calls of Mocking Birds and Killdeer rang through a nearby window,Chirping Bloody murder in Nepeta's ears. She never really liked that sound. It makes her hungry instead of focusing on her cat nap. Oh well, there's no use to go back to sleep when hunger is clawing you belly. Nepeta streached, unseathed her claws at the moment, and yawned. It was time to eat. She ran from her favorite window, ( She thought this window was great for sunning by the way!) to her cream coloured bowl to find it empty. A growl of dismay rumbbled warmly from her throut. Now what was she to do? Starve to death? She picked herself off the ground and looked for things to do.

The Living room was empty except with Furnoture. Those claws itched at the sight of the couch. Maybe one sra- NO! No matter what, Do not scratch the couch! She looked at the back door. It was slightly cracked... A smirk appeared on Nepeta's face. Purrfect. Her paws gracefully led her to the door, where she slithered out into the world. Free at last! Now, What to do? She looked out to the Bird bath.

A Sparrow,Swallow, and Dove ruffled and fluffed their soft, delicate feathers. Those stupid birds dare ruin your dreams! It took every ounce of self-control to not pounce on those birds.

"Let them be", She thought. "They aren't the culprits."

She saw the grungry,grey fence. With one leap, She flew over the fence with ease. It was no match for her jumping skills. The sweet smell of Pink Teacup Roses drifted into her nostrils while Beautiful Jasimine lightly danced in the air. The flower Garden was the most calming places in this whole house. She stalked the perimeter until a Killdeer chirped bloody murder.

Nepeta positioned herslef into a Hunter's crouch,eyeing the loud peice of prey and wiggling her her haunches. At the right time, She'll attack. All was seen in heartbeats until an Instinct of hers whispered, "Now!"

Kinetic energy flung her forwards as her claws unseathed. Her eyes dialated,Her heart pounded,the adrenaline pumped in her veins. With a swipe, she had the bird in her grip and with the force of her landing,she killed it. The rush of being a huntress was over.

A screech in the driveway alerted Nepeta of her humans. They were home! Wait until they see her catch! She picked up the fresh-kill and pranced to the humans and with great pleasure, dropped it at their feet. She knows she did the job right when they scream.


	3. Chapter 3: Cat Naps

**Chapter 3: Catnap**

**Thank you TailsDoll13 For that KATNEP Idea . Here we go! (Search up Pride of Barbados. Those are mentioned)**

Karkat peaked his Grey head over the fence. Another scream came from the humans,yet again. Whoever this _Stupid_ Furball was is in for a earful of claw!

He hopped down from the fence into A beautiful,fragrent backyard and was lost in , (What seems as), a kitty wonderland. _Jerkface's _ garden was actually wonderful with Magnolias,Tuilips,and Daisies decorating the yard. More flowers were around the gate,like The Pride of Barbados, with it's wonderful warm coloured flower bundles. With so many flowers comes so much nectar. It's sweet aroma drifted to Karkat, making him drowsy with sleep.

"Maybe I can sleep here for a bit," He thought.

"Hello, Furriend."

A grey cat shifted in his sleep. Poor guy, He must be sick or hurt! Nepeta knew what to do! She leaped over the fence and ran to her fresh-kill. Those humans never eat it, but he might! The Bird was still warm when she picked it up. She came back and dropped it by him and thought that he'd probably be thirsty.

"I'll stand by my pond. If he needs water he'll probably ask me,." She thought.

Nepeta looked in the pond and admired herself in the reflection. Her Blue-grey,glossy, short coat is certainly her best feature after her feather like, longhaired tail. Her Olive eyes would make other *queens turn green in envy.

"What if that cat- No, There's no such thing for a Tom to fall in love with a queen like me. I probably don't act like my breed to him like Equius said." She looked down.

Karkat wake up from a refreshing cat nap. He floppped onto his back to see an upside down cat by isn't right! Flipping back to his stomach, Karkat, in fact, saw a cat,

"This is the furball? I'll give him a piece of my mind!" He picked himself off of the ground and stepped near a dead bird. He gobbled it quick and ran to the cat, shoving his shoulder in a rude manner on the cat,

"Hey! Mister ..."

He looked upon one of the most oustanding queens he ever saw. His mouth was left a gape, making Nepeta chuckle.

"What seems to be the purroblem,Kitty?" She asked in a flirting manner. This was fun!  
"Umm..." Karkat was at a lost for words. He felt her stare on him.

"My name is Karkat and I..." The anger before has vanished! What now Brain!? Think!

"I think you are pretty." He blurted

Nepeta blinked. "You like me?"

He nodded.

"I'll tell you what," Nepeta plotted," Come here in the afternoon for a cat nap everyday, but bring me one thing that you love here,okay?"

"But what if it's already here?" He smiled and knew the answer already.

From that day forward,They visited each other and two years later had a litter of darling kittens named Killian, Opal, And Bliss

*** Queen is a female cat**

**Sorry this turned out cheesy and short, I'll get better!**

**Read and review.**


	4. Chapter 3: Weirdos,Creeps,Control Freaks

**Chapter 3: The Weirdos,Creeps, And Control Freaks**

Karkat growled in hatred at the new, clear plastic contraption that the back door. He was "supposed" to enjoy this thing, but that was a lie. The contraption called, "The Kitty Door" was just plastic terror slapping him in the face everytime he went outside. A fate for the Kitty Door was currently in the thought process until he heard a plank of wood break followed by a deep, throaty meow. Karkat's eyes grew wide. _**Not again!**_ His humans will be furious at him! Dashing through the flap, He found his Friend, Equius, panting and trying to put the plank back in it's spot like nothing happened.

"Equius,Just jump over the fence next time instead of ramming the thing like a mountain goat. Sometimes I wonder how I became friends with you."

" We need to talk on serious matters, Mix Breed"

"Go On," Karkat said, with interest swirling in his eyes.

"It's Eridan... He's got into too much catnip and is lost with a bunch of mice. He claims they are his children."

Karkat shook his head. This won't go well.

**Help some more! Where should Eridan be and what are the Mice's names? How many? You Can Help! Leave a review or request a story! Now For Descriptions**

**Equius: A Rare Blue Pelted, Pure Bred Main Coon**

**Eridan (not mentioned) White with Violet patches, Pure Bred Turkish Van. **

**Karkat: A Grey Mix breed between An Egyption Mau And European Shorthair **

**Sorry For the Shortr Chapter, I just need Ideas. **

**Review for the Desperate authoress?**


	5. Chapter 4: Meet The Kids

**Chapter 4 : Meet The Kids**

Karkat sighed, knowing that this wouldn't end well.

" We wil need to get a few more cats to help. We won't help him at all with just the two of us."

Equius nodded.

The first back that they entered was Gamzee's. The fence was quite a struggle since it was so tall. They found him with a catnip toy ripped open by his massive claws. He_**is**_ a big cat, and rare for his breed. Gamzee was a light, lilac colour with white spots, and his claws... blood red.

He looked up at them in a dream like matter and nodded.

"Hey my fine brothers, would you like something to drink?"

His tail pointed to where he had a bowl full of Rock N' Rye Faygo.

"No, Gamzee, listen. Something is wrong with Eridan , we need your help just in case something goes wrong."

Gamzee was drooling, not hearing a word said by Karkat.

" GAMZEE! DID YOU EVEN HEAR A WORD I SAID?!"

"Yeah Bro, I'm coming."

Equius shook his head at this... mess of a higher breed than him.

Eridan was never this happy before. Five little kittens looked up at him, with sweet, caring eyes.

"Glub one, Glub two, Jade, Dave, Sir Carlton Von Long Bottom The Third, come to Daddy"

The kittens did as they were told. He longed to hear their voces, but they were all mutes. He loved them just they way they were, even if they could speak.

"Daddy was worried you went into the other rooms of the house. Stay here in this sink, I'll be right back. "

He trotted out of the secret door way hidden in the bathroom closet and into the master bedroom. Then he trotted of to the the food bowl. It seemed like Lobster was on the menu, Good choice! The lobster was in his mouth and he happily skipped back to the bathrom's direction.

While eridan was bussy with the "kittens", Karkat recruited two more cats, Feferi and Vriska. They strolled through five blocks with Feferi leading. She knew they way to Eridan's house the best out of the whole group.

"Just a two more houses. "

"Good, I'm getting tired of all her non-stop blabbering. Ugggggggg"

Vriska flopped on her back. She wasn't even walking, Gamzee was carring her on his back.

Feferi shot Vriska a death glare. Why does she have to be so negetive?

Karkat was seriously regretting about bringing the girls along.

They reached Eridan's door. Karkat knew this was going to be trouble when he walks in. He'll brace himself for the worst.

"Equius, please open the door for us."

He nodded and backed up. His Strong feet flew, pouncing on the door and breaking it down. This will be a problem for the humans, but right now, Eridan needed to cool down.

Little mice creeped out and lined up in curiosoty of their new guests.

" Kits! Where are- Oh. It's _**you guys.**_ what are you doing here! Leave me and the kits alone!"

His fur fluffed up while he growled.

" Eridan you stupid-''

"Eridan, I know you're upset with us, but look at what you've done with youself. You are confused, but that doesn't mean going INSANE" Feferi cried.

" These mice-"

"NO, THEY AREN"T MICE!"

"Eridan, take a few deep breaths. What's making you act this way? Was it someing we did?"

Eridan nodded, his bottem lip quivering.

"Eridan, don't cry!"

Feferi came to his side and patted his back. She motioned for the others to come.

The group hug helped. Eridan felt better.

" You guys never shared that Twinkie with me," He sniffled, Everyone backed away from him.

"THIS WHOLE TIME YOU WERE UPSET OVER A TWINKIE?!"

He laughed and nodded, " Well, Yeah! Wait, where is everyone going? Kits? Guys?"

**I was too lazy to post on Thursday, but hey! I posted this on Father's Day. As always, please ;eave a review for a request story. Happy Father's Day!**

**Descriptions**

**Gamzee- A Rare Lilac, Pure Bred Serval with White Spots and Blood Red Claws**

**Vriska- A Sassy Pure Bred Russian Blue**

**Feferi- A Matenga Turkish Van (not mentioned but her fur is dyed by her owners, using Kool-Aid)**

**Follow me on Tumblr**


End file.
